zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Jäzzi/Archive Seven
RE:Link Pictures Hey! I just wanted to complement you on the Link Color Palette you posted on the Picture Gallery. It was pretty awesome with me in it! Alright, it would have been good without me! Blue Link 23:36, January 6, 2011 (UTC) Re: Messages of Importance *also tugs shirt collar awkwardly* Well, responded. I'll tell Stars to check hers too. So, uh, check yours. -'Minish Link' 00:57, January 8, 2011 (UTC) WW Videos. I actually have a capture device and am playing directly off of the Game Cube for the Wind Waker videos. I do however run Dolphin on my computer and can play most Game Cube games at 100%. But my computer is running the 64bit version of Dolphin and has a Q720 i7 processor, GT230m graphics card, and 6GB of RAM. Unless you have a beast of a computer you are better of with a capture device to do recordings of anything past the N64. --Birdman5589 (talk) 06:28, January 9, 2011 (UTC) Your DVD player would have to support recording from an external source which few do. If your DVD player can do that it could work but then you would need to have a program that can extract files from a DVD if you wanted to upload it online. Your best best bet to get good videos without spending a lot of money would be to buy a cheap USB capture device. You can get them for around $20 for something like this one for example. --Birdman5589 (talk) 16:50, January 9, 2011 (UTC) :By looking at those pictures I doubt they would be able to record anything. --Birdman5589 (talk) 17:33, January 9, 2011 (UTC) Mario Kart I have both Mario Kart on the DS and Wii. I can't play online with my DS because my wireless network is using WPA and the DS requires WEP to play game online since WPA wasn't supported until the DSi. As for Mario Kart Wii I'm not sure when I'm going to have time but if I do it would be on the weekends. --Birdman5589 (talk) 04:39, January 10, 2011 (UTC) TAKE THE TIME TO MAKE SOME SENSE OF WHAT YOU WANT TO SAY AND CAST YOUR WORDS AWAY UPON THE WAVES SAIL THEM HOME WITH ACQUIESCE ON SHIP OF HOPE TODAY AND WHEN THEY LAND UPON THE SHORE TELL THEM NOT TO FEAR NO MORE SAY IT LOUD AND SING IT PROUD TODAY -'Minish Link' 01:18, January 11, 2011 (UTC) Thanks Thanks. I left for a couple reasons: 1. Hard to find something to edit these days and Skyward Sword has not even come out yet. 2. Busy with school and stuff. But yeah I'll be checking in more frequently probably. I am promising myself that I will at least finish my Minish Cap walkthrough before the end of all time. lol J-man Zelda Fan 00:28, January 13, 2011 (UTC) :Hey, whenever you do finish it it'll at least be before mine :P I'm too busy working on the TMC videos to work on the walkthrough though. -'Minish Link' 00:36, January 13, 2011 (UTC) umm... A no-whore policy. you are the one who started that discussion anyway. You basically set me up you evil person /\/\r.6r33|\| |-|@T (talk) 01:18, January 13, 2011 (UTC) okay That in no way has anything to do with the fact that you didn't read it. Before rejecting something, you read it first. Also, why are you even here then? This is not an official Nintendo site, and therefore nobody should trust it. And, no, this site does not cite information from Nintendo websites for all its information, because Nintendo websites provide hardly any information in comparison to the amount of information we can have. So if that is the way you feel then go find everything on this site that doesn't have a Nintendo website and delete it, because that is not trustworthy to you.A Link to the Present (talk) Okay, I may have sounded angry, but I am not trying to argue with you. You said that the site didn't mention the original Zelda, when it did. If you read it you would probably know that. Like I said, no, this site does not have trustworthy information. I can pull up an article and see a ton of information that is not cited to an official Nintendo site. In fact, I was the only one who cited information on that article at all, official or not. So, using the logic that you told me, the article should be deleted as there is no proof. A Link to the Present (talk) What? Why would you say that it didn't mention the original if you saw that it did? You are the one who is talking about what is trustworthy or not. I brought up this point in the last paragraph.A Link to the Present (talk) Dude, I don't even know what you're talking about anymore. You said that if I wasted my time looking through the history of an article to see if it is trustworthy I would see that it is when there is no reason that the history of an article should by any means confirm or deny the information within it. A viewer would not do that, so how could they know that it is good information?A Link to the Present (talk) Nowhere else where? That was kind of vague... A Link to the Present (talk) http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Legend_of_Zelda_(video_game) This is where I first found out about it, so I checked where they got the info. http://www.computerandvideogames.com/article.php?id=252601?cid=otc-rss&attr=cvg-general-rss&skip=yes Then I read this and went to where they got the info, which said they got it from the man himself.A Link to the Present (talk) 04:19, January 14, 2011 (UTC) Copyright Dates? I am trying my hardest not to offend you, but I think you are overanalyzing the situation. That site doesn't even matter, it restated the information like what we do. A Link to the Present (talk) Wait, you lost me there. What do copyright dates have to do with presenting information? I'm new to the whole information thing. A Link to the Present (talk) Okay then, I see where you are coming from, but the Kotaku article isn't outdated I don't think.A Link to the Present (talk) I have been given several reasons why this article is particularly untrustworthy, and it was probably just a miscommunication. The truth is I don't really care, I just felt that I was being shot down for no reason. A Link to the Present (talk) Image Background Removal I was wondering if you would be willing to remove the background from some (ok really 59 or so) images from The Wind Waker. Normally these backgrounds would be hard to remove but do to the nature in which I got them, it should be easy. I got the images by using the test rooms in the game so the backgrounds are solid colors. I can remove them in paint but I figured you could do it quicker and better using Photoshop. If you want to do them here is a link to the files. --Birdman5589 (talk) 18:55, January 17, 2011 (UTC) :I could go through and make all the backgrounds one solid color but then I wouldn't need you to remove the background. I removed the background in the new Niko image using paint but now the image is done. --Birdman5589 (talk) 21:23, January 17, 2011 (UTC) Thanks Thanks. I'll remember to ask you if I ever need help.Hyrule79 Editing LoZ:Skyward's Sword So basically i wanted to add a picture of Link using a whip in Skyward's Sword,and found out that it is protected.Why is that so? I could edit ocarina of time,but not this? Please answer me--Nemo (talk) 12:41, January 19, 2011 (UTC) :The page has been protected to minimize possibly errant edits made by new and unregistered users. Them's the breaks, you're just going to have to be patient until your account has been registered long enough for the wiki not to view you as a "new" user. About three days or so from when you first registered, I believe. --AuronKaizer ' 13:10, January 19, 2011 (UTC) IRC Full Body Link Yo Jazz. Instead of asking permission for the Full Body Link picture I just deleted it of my page. I can always find my own! LG (Totally had no idea you had to ask permission for some) PS: Thanks for telling me that! <3 Bold text So right, you know on your page how you make important stuff bolded and a certain colour? Well I figured out how to make a template that makes that ten times easier. Template:ML/B Go here. The text is simply ' }. So then to use the template, you go if that's what you name the template and then it'll bold it in that colour. I just figured this out and thought you'd like to know. -'Minish Link' 02:04, January 22, 2011 (UTC) so... is TM an admin or a bot? I'm confuzzled... oh and above message is from moi Linkerbm RE: Music Well it really depends on what type of feel you want the montage to have. Since I don't know that it is harder to make a suggestion. However, for a montage in generally I think Uprising by Muse would work pretty well. --Birdman5589 (talk) 18:32, January 23, 2011 (UTC) help on my first page Xdoods (talk) 02:56, January 27, 2011 (UTC)I don't know either.....sorry im new and i have NO idea how this stuff works,UGH!!! RE: You're back? Tingle Tuner Images Since there are no other images on those pages, you don't have to put as it appears in-game. In fact you shouldn't put it to stay consistent with markup. I'll try to get an image for that other page also. --Birdman5589 (talk) 05:59, February 8, 2011 (UTC) :Here is the link for a new Cursor Fairy image. It does need a background removal but it should be a better image. --Birdman5589 (talk) 06:14, February 8, 2011 (UTC) Responce Thanks for getting the block taken care of. Also, thanks for letting me know that I should pry archive my talk page. It just wasn't something I ever thought about but it was getting quite long. As for running for admin, I haven't done it because I can not guarantee that I can consistently dedicate time here. If I do something, I like to be fully committed and I'm not sure I can do that. Also when it comes to editing, I really only know that basics and not any of the more advanced stuff. Maybe I'll change my mind but those are my reasons for not running at the moment. Thanks for thinking I should run though. --Birdman5589 (talk) 18:01, February 12, 2011 (UTC) About your entertainment... That was kinda cruel...but i forgive ya...no hard feelings...though i do kind of wish that area and item were real..just, not as graphic and not causing people to be insane... Joey 066 (talk) 01:03, February 13, 2011 (UTC) Re: Insults To what do you refer when you say I insult people, Japas? -'Isdrak ' 02:20, February 13, 2011 (UTC) Re: Purple Haired Dude It's spelled Kafei, haha. Know problem. -'Minish Link' 15:44, February 14, 2011 (UTC) :Also, unrelatedly, once The World Ends With You arrives, I'm going to adopt The World Ends With You Wiki. It's in complete ruins. The only contributors are IPs and the admins have been inactive for three years...x_x Also, their page titled "The World Ends With You" is their freaking homepage. The page for the actual GAME is titled "About" x__x So yeah, once I start playing through it that wiki will be mine. Also, do you have today off? -'Minish Link' 15:47, February 14, 2011 (UTC) Tuser alk:Jäzzi Um, so. Message at about 1:30, indead. The wiki is The World Ends with You Wiki and the link is linked. Also, I pronounce Jäzzi "B-ass-Japp-ass" :P -'Minish Link' 18:40, February 15, 2011 (UTC) Redirects You shouldn't really make section-specific links when you fix redirects, unless you plan to put in the severe effort needed to make that a standard for all pages. Y'know, for kids consistency. --AuronKaizer ' 19:54, February 16, 2011 (UTC) Mystery Dungeon Finally Someone else who likes pizza with ranch dressing. —[[User:Baltro|'Baltro]] [ [[User Talk:Baltro|'talk']] · ] 18:26, February 20, 2011 (UTC) :Yeah, ranch is my magical cure-all to any food I don't like. I also use maple syrup on almost any breakfast item (except cereal) to delicious results. I like your font, by the way. Very snazzy. Which rhymes with Jazzi. —[[User:Baltro|'Baltro']] [ [[User Talk:Baltro|'talk']] · ] 18:42, February 20, 2011 (UTC) ::So what was going on with you and the IRC? It was like log off, log on, log off, log on, etc. —[[User:Baltro|'Baltro']] [ [[User Talk:Baltro|'talk']] · ] 18:58, February 20, 2011 (UTC) :::Wow, great story. You should sell the movie rights. —[[User:Baltro|'Baltro']] [ [[User Talk:Baltro|'talk']] · ] 19:11, February 20, 2011 (UTC) RE:I'm back and your the first person I thought I'd tell :) Bot My bot isn't around anymore due to AK yelling at me the last time it was on, and due to you not seeming to want it back. Also, I'd like to talk to you at some point, if you're not going to absolutely try and kill me. User:Sactage 16:25, February 21, 2011 (UTC) :I won't test it in the channel anymore, if it's ever allowed back in, but I'd never had a comment on the spam from any of you, until AK chewed me out. Second, I don't understand what you mean by "and considering the fact that half the stuff you did with the bot wasn't a decided upon action." Third, I'll respond if I wish, I'm not letting you stop me from contacting you. However, there's nothing saying you NEED to respond today to anything I place here. User:Sactage 22:26, February 21, 2011 (UTC)